YunJae's Rainbow
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Kau tahu, YunJae adalah pasangan yang tidak akan habis kemesraannya meski apapun juga. Kedekatan mereka tidak bisa dituangkan hanya dalam serangkaian kata-kata. Romantisme mereka begitu beragam, sehingga kita tidak akan bosan karenanya. Kau mau mencoba satu?
1. Merah

**TITLE:;: YunJae's Rainbow**

**PAIRING:;: YUNJAE (The World's Greatest Couple kekeke~)**

**RATING/GENRE:;: T/Romance**

**AUTHOR:;: Cherry Chibi 0w0**

**~:0:~**

**Kau tahu, YunJae adalah pasangan yang tidak akan habis kemesraannya meski apapun juga. Kedekatan mereka tidak bisa dituangkan hanya dalam serangkaian kata-kata. Romantisme mereka begitu beragam, sehingga kita tidak akan bosan karenanya.**

**Kau mau mencoba satu?**

**~:0:~**

**Merah**

Bagi Yunho, warna merah itu terbagi menjadi beberapa hal. Meski begitu, dia bisa memunculkannya dalam waktu yang berurutan. Caranya sangat mudah yaitu,

Berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Waeyo, Yun?" Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho yang hanya diam menatap lantai.

Lalu, menatap Jaejoong dengan cukup lama.

"Wa-wae?" Jaejoong sedikit khawatir melihat ekspresi Yunho yang terlihat beda dari biasanya. Memang, kalau di hadapan Jaejoong, Yunho bisa berubah menjadi seperti orang lain. bukan lagi U-Know Yunho yang penuh wibawa dan aura pemimpin yang tegas.

"Jaejoong-ah…"

Memanggil namanya dengan nada pelan dan… bingo!

Semburat rona merah muncul di kulit putih Jaejoong.

"Yu-hmmp!"

Merasakan bibir merah cherrynya, dan… hei! Hei! Jangan sampai Yunho kelewat batas. Dia harus melepaskannya agar dia dan Jaejoong tidak mati kehabisan napas.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan lemas, napasnya terengah-engah. Yunho semakin agresif.

"Ke-kenapa…?" suara Jaejoong sedikit bergetar, menahan tangis. Yang dia inginkan bukan Yunho yang kasar dan penuh paksaan, tapi Yunho yang lembut penuh kash sayang.

Oh, merah kedua berhasil dimunculkan.

Hidung Jaejoong mulai memerah, seiring isak tangisnya yang tertahan.

"A-ah, miahae, Jae…" Yunho sedikit panik. Rupanya dia termakan nafsu, hingga lupa akan ke-sensitive-an perasaan Jaejoong.

"A-aku hanya bercanda…"

Great.

"JADI ITU HANYA CANDAAN?!"

Merah dari api amarah Jaejoong terlihat sekarang.

Jadi, begitulah cara Yunho memperlihatkan 'merah' dari Jaejoong.

Fin of chapter.

**NEXT CHAPTER:;:**

Umma-Appa TVXQ ini terkenal paling mesra, tapi juga paling mudah bertengkar. Entah alasan pekerjaan atau pribadi.

Jika sudah begitu, yang dilakukan Jaejoong hanya...?

**JINGGA**


	2. Jingga

**TITLE:;: YunJae's Rainbow**

**PAIRING:;: YUNJAE (The World's Greatest Couple kekeke~)**

**RATING/GENRE:;: T/Romance**

**AUTHOR:;: Cherry Chibi 0w0**

**~:0:~**

**Kau tahu, YunJae adalah pasangan yang tidak akan habis kemesraannya meski apapun juga. Kedekatan mereka tidak bisa dituangkan hanya dalam serangkaian kata-kata. Romantisme mereka begitu beragam, sehingga kita tidak akan bosan karenanya.**

**Kau mau mencoba satu?**

**~:0:~**

**Jingga**

Jaejoong–hampir—menyukai segala hal mengenai Yunho. Entah itu suaranya, dance-nya, maupun orangnya sendiri. Tentu Jaejoong tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya secara fronta seperti ynag dilakukan Yunho di depan fans. Kerap kali Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa, dengan wajah memerah, saat digoda oleh siapapun itu mengenai Yunho.

Oh ya, tadi tertulis hampir. Ya, begitulah, karena Yunho sendiri bukan orang yang sempurna. Karena begitu menyayangi Yunho, dengan mudah rasa cinta itu berubah menjadi benci. Dia kesal saat Yunho dekat dengan seorang wanita, dia tidak suka saat Yunho memarahinya ketika dia mencoba yang terbaik, serta masih banyak hal lainnya.

Memang, Umma-Appa TVXQ ini terkenal paling mesra, tapi juga paling mudah bertengkar. Entah alasan pekerjaan atau pribadi.

Jika sudah begitu, yang dilakukan Jaejoong hanya diam dan mencoba menyibukan diri dengan hal lainnya. Saat itulah Yunho datang, dan menarik Jaejoong keluar tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong keluar, ke tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk menatap langit. Kala itu, langit menunjukan waktu sore. Perpaduan kuning dan merah langit didominasi oleh jingga yang indah. Dan karena semburat jingga itu, Jaejoong menjadi lebih tenang.

Saat itulah Yunho akan meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Dengan perasaan tenang dan nyaman, Jaejoong akan meminta maaf balik dengan memeluk Yunho. Seringkali dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di bahu sang 'Jung'. Dan ketika itulah hati mereka kembali bersatu, dalam tautan romantisme langit sore.

**NEXT CHAPTER:;:**

Yoochun merencakan sesuatu untuk mengusili YunJae. Uri Presiden ini banyak akalnya, namun entah kenapa kadang tidak bekerja dengan baik. Kadang dia melakukan sesuatu yang pecruma...

**KUNING**

Kuning

Bagi Yoochun, menggoda YunJae adalah suatu kewajiban tiap harinya. Tidak pernah ada kata bosan melihat reaksi dan apa yang dilakukan pasangan paling famous di dunia K-Pop itu.

Seperti halnya hari ini, Yoochun kembali mengerjai dua orang tertua di TVXQ tersebut. Dia, bersama sang magnae telah merencakan sesuatu.

"Ya! Hyungdeul, palli!" Yoochun berteriak dari dalam mobil. Mereka akan menghadiri sebuah acara hari ini.

"Ne, chakkaman!" seru Yunho sambil setengah berlari. "Palli, Jae!" tangannya menarik Jaejoong, tapi masih dengan aura perlindungannya yang menjanjikan itu. Yoochun tersenyum diam-diam melihatnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Tinggal menjemput Junsu di lokasi syutingnya.

Mobil mulai berjalan, dan YunJae sudah berada dlam dunia mereka, seperti biasa. Meski sesekali Yunho bertanya pada manager tentang jadwal mereka.

"Hyung," Changmin, yang duduk di samping Yoochun, mendekatkan dirinya pada sang rapper. Dia berbisik pelan.

"Bagaimana jadinya rencananya nanti?"

Yoochun tersenyum setan mendengarnya, teringt rencananya sendiri. Dia mendekatkan mulunya pada telinga Changmin yang berbisik,

"Aku sudah dengar dari manager, kalau lokasi di sana didominasi warna biru, kita dan MC juga pakai pakaian biru." Yoochun menunjuk bajunya dan Changmin.

"Lalu?"

"Kau lihat baju couple YunJae? Mereka memakai kuning, sesuai perintahku. Mereka akan terlihat sangat mencolok di sana, pastinya mengundang banyak perhatian dan mengundang MC untuk bertanya." Yoochun tertawa jahil setelahnya. Changmin terkekeh pelan lalu membalas,

"Meski kau tidak melakukannya, mereka sudah sangat mencolok, Hyung."


	3. Kuning

**TITLE:;: YunJae's Rainbow**

**PAIRING:;: YUNJAE (The World's Greatest Couple kekeke~)**

**RATING/GENRE:;: T/Romance**

**AUTHOR:;: Cherry Chibi 0w0**

**~:0:~**

**Kau tahu, YunJae adalah pasangan yang tidak akan habis kemesraannya meski apapun juga. Kedekatan mereka tidak bisa dituangkan hanya dalam serangkaian kata-kata. Romantisme mereka begitu beragam, sehingga kita tidak akan bosan karenanya.**

**Kau mau mencoba satu?**

**~:0:~**

**Kuning**

Bagi Yoochun, menggoda YunJae adalah suatu kewajiban tiap harinya. Tidak pernah ada kata bosan melihat reaksi dan apa yang dilakukan pasangan paling famous di dunia K-Pop itu.

Seperti halnya hari ini, Yoochun kembali mengerjai dua orang tertua di TVXQ tersebut. Dia, bersama sang magnae telah merencakan sesuatu.

"Ya! Hyungdeul, palli!" Yoochun berteriak dari dalam mobil. Mereka akan menghadiri sebuah acara hari ini.

"Ne, chakkaman!" seru Yunho sambil setengah berlari. "Palli, Jae!" tangannya menarik Jaejoong, tapi masih dengan aura perlindungannya yang menjanjikan itu. Yoochun tersenyum diam-diam melihatnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Tinggal menjemput Junsu di lokasi syutingnya.

Mobil mulai berjalan, dan YunJae sudah berada dlam dunia mereka, seperti biasa. Meski sesekali Yunho bertanya pada manager tentang jadwal mereka.

"Hyung," Changmin, yang duduk di samping Yoochun, mendekatkan dirinya pada sang rapper. Dia berbisik pelan.

"Bagaimana jadinya rencananya nanti?"

Yoochun tersenyum setan mendengarnya, teringt rencananya sendiri. Dia mendekatkan mulunya pada telinga Changmin yang berbisik,

"Aku sudah dengar dari manager, kalau lokasi di sana didominasi warna biru, kita dan MC juga pakai pakaian biru." Yoochun menunjuk bajunya dan Changmin.

"Lalu?"

"Kau lihat baju couple YunJae? Mereka memakai kuning, sesuai perintahku. Mereka akan terlihat sangat mencolok di sana, pastinya mengundang banyak perhatian dan mengundang MC untuk bertanya." Yoochun tertawa jahil setelahnya. Changmin terkekeh pelan lalu membalas,

"Meski kau tidak melakukannya, mereka sudah sangat mencolok, Hyung."

**NEXT CHAPTER:;:**

Jaejoong merasa dirinya perlu obat penenang, atau apa...? Agar dia tidak terlalu bersemangat di samping Yunho

**HIJAU**


	4. Hijau

**TITLE:;: YunJae's Rainbow**

**PAIRING:;: YUNJAE (The World's Greatest Couple kekeke~)**

**RATING/GENRE:;: T/Romance**

**AUTHOR:;: Cherry Chibi 0w0**

**~:0:~**

**Kau tahu, YunJae adalah pasangan yang tidak akan habis kemesraannya meski apapun juga. Kedekatan mereka tidak bisa dituangkan hanya dalam serangkaian kata-kata. Romantisme mereka begitu beragam, sehingga kita tidak akan bosan karenanya.**

**Kau mau mencoba satu?**

**~:0:~**

Hijau

Sebagai seorang artist pro, sudah seharusnya para member TVXQ mampu memisahkan urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan. Tapi, sepertinya Jaejoong tidak mampu melakukannya dengan baik sekarang. Dia melakukan pekerjaan di tengah urusan pribadi yang mencemaskan. Hasilnya, dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Jaejoong melirik lelaki di sampingnya, yang terlihat lebih cemas dan panic dibandingkan dirinya. Jaejoong jadi bisa memperkirakan perasaan seorang ayah yang menunggu kelahirn anaknya. Kira-kira reaksinya sama dengan kakak iparnya itu.

"Hyung, tenanglah." Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada sehalus mungkin, agar memberikan efek. Kakak ipar Jaejoong terlihat lebih tenang kemudian. Bagaimanapun, jika dia panik, Jaejoong akan tertular.

Seharusnya warna hijau membuat perasaan lebih tenang dan nyaman, tapi justru orang-orang yang cemas tidak memperhatikan warna itu pada dinding dan peralatan rumah sakit.

"Jaejoong-ah," tiba-tiba Yunho muncul di depan kaki Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia berlari tadi. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Y-yunho?" Jaejoong terkejut melihat Yunho yang datang tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku." Yunho berbicara tegas, namun lirih dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku sudah memberitahu manager-hyung." Balas Jaejoong, tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku khawatir." Ucap Yunho pelan. Tatapannya menyiratkan perasaannya secara murni, menyampaikanya pada Jaejoong lewat udara. "Aku khawatir, Jaejoongie."

"N-ne." Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya, merasakan wajahnya memanas. Gawat! Dia harus segera melihat warna hijau, agar dia bisa menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

**~:0:~**

**NEXT CHAPTER:;:**

Tak ada seorangpun yang meragukan kemampuan seorang Jaejoong dalam memasak, terlebih sang Jung. Dan sang Jung juga tahu persis, sebagaimana ahlinya Kim Jaejoong dalam 'pertempuran' mereka. Lalu, apa yang dikhawatirkannya?

**BIRU**


End file.
